Spellbound
by bookworm722
Summary: My take on what will happen after Adam and Cassie drink the "elixir." Jake tries to steal Cassie away from Adam with Blackwell's help. How will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Spellbound**

The Secret Circle Fanfiction: Adam and Cassie

_Takes place after the last episode where Adam and Cassie drank the elixir. My take on what I wish would happen after Adam forgets he is in love with Cassie._

Chapter 1

Adam walked all the way to the Boathouse feeling empty. The further away he got from Cassie, the more miserable he became. He knew that he felt differently, but he had thought he got it all figured out. He remembered that they took the elixir to save Jake. He knew he didn't love her anymore. He knew that in his head, but his heart physically ached. He would do whatever he could to make it better. Maybe he needed to find someone else to be with…there was a dance tomorrow night, maybe he would meet someone new.

Cassie was a complete and total mess. She knew Adam didn't love her anymore and she had to try and move on. She was too miserable for words. She had not slept at all in her bed the night before. She could not stop thinking about the night before when she and Adam had made love in the bed. Her entire body ached and when the doorbell rang she did not even bother to get up to answer it. A few moments later, Jake was standing in her living room staring at her as she lay on the couch.

She didn't want him there right now. "What do you want, Jake?"

He sits down beside her on the couch. "I wanted to say I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jake. It was my decision."

"I'm still sorry about it."

"It's okay, and I appreciate you coming here, but I want to be alone right now."

He nods understanding. "I will be right next door if you need me."

Jake leaves the house and hurries down the street and gets into Blackwell's car.

"She doesn't want me there."

"Patience, Jake. I gave her a new potion. It will make her fall in love with you. She will forget all about that pathetic piece of trash Adam Conant. You are better suited for my daughter. She will see it soon enough." Jake nods and smiles to himself.

"Just make sure you are at the dance tomorrow night, Jake. She will be ready for you."

The dance is in full swing by the time Adam arrives. He walks over to the dessert table for a drink and to scope out the scene. He has felt odd all day. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him anymore. He was looking around checking in the dance scene when she walked in the door. Cassie Blake was wearing a little blue dress that showed off her figure to perfection. Her hair was hanging around her face in soft curls and she was wearing high heels. She looked amazing. Adam felt all his feelings for her come back in that moment. It was as if the elixir wore off and he could actually feel again. He was about to walk over to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face John Blackwell. He has a smile on his face. "You are too late, Adam."

Adam looks at him in shock before he turns around and sees that Jake has approached Cassie and they go off into the hallway together. "What did you do to her?" He wheels around to face Blackwell.

"Well, the potion I gave you was temporary, but I needed her to see that you had given up on her and that you didn't want her. The new spell wouldn't have worked if she thought you still loved her as much as she loved you."

"Wait…Cassie still loves me?"

"She did until about ten minutes ago."

Adam feels panic shoot through him. "Why?"

John Blackwell's smile disappears. "You are not meant to be with my daughter. She would be tied to you. She wouldn't want to use her black magic. She wanted to be with you and it made her weak."

Adam shook his head. "No, it made us strong together. When Cassie finds out what you did, she will turn her back on you."

Blackwell looks confident. "I don't think so."

Adam breaks out into a run and goes out into the hallway where he just saw Cassie and Jake go through. He looks up and sees Jake holding a crystal up between them and sees Cassie's eyes wide and blank. He runs to her, but Jake is done and has put the crystal away. Cassie doesn't even look at him when he approaches.

"Cassie…"

She turns to look at him, but it is a blank look. No emotion or feeling at all. "What do you want, Adam?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Please, give me a chance."

Jake gently touches Cassie's cheek and she turns to look at him with a not so blank look. "It's okay, Cassie. I will wait for you outside and we can finish our first date elsewhere."

She nods at him and he smirks at me before walking down the hall.

She turns to face me again. "What could you possibly want from me? Make it quick."

"Cassie, I love you. The spell, it was only temporary. I remember everything about us. Everything. I love you. I love you so much." I go to embrace her and she backs away from me with her hands raised.

"Adam, you broke up with me. You said you didn't love me anymore. You never really loved me at all, I know that now. That whole 'written in the stars' thing was a complete and total joke. You can drop the act. I know it is just an act."

Adam didn't know what to say. She wasn't herself. "Cassie, please…what happened to you?"

She shrugs. "I realized the truth. I moved on because you have never loved me. Anyone who would hurt me that way doesn't love me."

"What do you mean hurt you?"

"I mean the abuse that I blocked out."

"I never…"

"Then where did I get these?" She holds out her wrists and I see dark purple bruises.

"I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did. You did that when I refused to sleep with you. Thank God we never slept together!"

She starts to walk away from me and I grab her arm. She shrieks in pain and Jake runs back inside. "Cassie, we did sleep together. You don't remember it?"

Jake is cradling her in his arms now and smirking at me.

"I remember that you left me to be with Diana. I remember that you told Jake you were only using me to sleep with me. You told my dad you wanted me to keep my black magic bottled up to kill me. I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

Adam stares at her in shock. "Cassie, you don't really believe those things, do you?"

Adam sees a flicker in her eyes, but it quickly vanishes. Adam knows the real Cassie is in there somewhere. He watches her as she walks away with Jake. He makes a promise to himself. He will save Cassie from her father and Jake if it is the last thing he will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spellbound**

**Chapter 2 **

I knew I had to save Cassie from Jake before it was too late. I followed her home. I watched her with Jake at the door. Jake clearly wanted to be invited in, but Cassie gives him a kiss on the cheek and then hurries inside and shuts the door. I watch Jake walk into his own house. I wanted to confront him and demand to know what he had done to her and why he was working with Cassie's dad, but I want to see Cassie more than that. I wait a few minutes and then I walk around Cassie's house and knock on the back door. She is in the kitchen, so I know she will hear me. She peers through the window at me and then opens the door.

"What do you want, Adam?"

I hurry in before she can shut the door in my face. "I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Cassie, please. I promise I didn't hurt you. Do you remember anything about us? Anything at all."

Her look softens and she looks sad. "I did this morning, but ever since the dance I can't grasp clear pictures of us together. It's almost like someone has been messing with my head."

She turns to glare at me and I am quick to reassure her. "I swear it is not me. I can't practice magic without someone else or without a crystal. Jake had a crystal at the dance. Do you remember that?"

She looks confused but she hasn't written off what I've said. "I think so."

I grasp at any opening I can get. "Cassie, I think we need to work together to break the spell they have placed on you."

"How?" Her voice is flat, emotionless and it scares the hell out of me.

"I will figure it all out. Until then, if anyone asks you say you never want to see me again and don't tell anyone I came here, ok?"

She nods and I see tears in her eyes. "I want to remember."

I reach out and touch her cheek and she doesn't pull away. Our energy is as strong as ever. "You will, I promise." I run outside and then into Jake's front yard, up to his porch and into his house. I am running up the stairs to his room, the anger fueling me. Jake is laying on his bed, but sits up when I enter the room.

"What are you doing here, Adam?"

"I'm here to talk about Cassie. What did you do to her?"

"Well, I had some help." His grin makes me want to hit him.

"Why? Why would you do this to her?"

I see pain come to his eyes and it is in that moment that I realize he really cares about her.

"She is better off without you. Blackwell told me if she stayed with you it would destroy her. She would get into her black magic and be gone forever."

I need to convince him to help me. "He just wants to use her dark magic to get his powers back. That is all he wants from her."

Jake refuses to believe me because he knows that believing me means he will never get to be with Cassie. "You just want her back."

He is being stubborn and I know that I won't get through to him, not right now.

"Just know, Jake, that if she gets hurt or something happens to her I will kill you with my bare hands."

Jake just stares at me and I know he believes it. No matter what issues we have we both want Cassie. Jake would never intentionally hurt her. I know that. Blackwell has convinced him that it is in her best interest to forget me and he will do whatever he can to help her do that.

"Blackwell told me that Cassie loves me too. You were just using your magic to cloud her judgment so she wouldn't pick me. I am the one who found out about her dark magic! I am the one who was there to help her while you were with Diana. Me. Is it really that difficult for to grasp that she could care for me too?"

I cannot argue this because it is true. When I was with Diana, Jake had been there for her and saved her numerous times. I have always wondered what Cassie feels for Jake. I have been jealous of it for as long as he has been in town. Is it so out there for me to believe she cares for him the same way she cares for me? Yes it is.

"Jake, I know she cares for you. But she is in love with me."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"Because she made love to me and not to you!"

Jake doesn't have anything to say to that at first. "Making love to you was a curse that almost killed me!"

I don't think I believe that anymore. "I don't think so. I think Blackwell did something to you so that he could get us to drink that potion so things would change between us. I am not sure though, but I am going to find out."

With that I leave Jake with his thoughts, but turn around one more time. "No matter what though, Jake please protect Cassie. I fear that her father is going to use her to get his magic back." Jake nods at me, but doesn't speak. I leave the room and head down the stairs. I stop when I hear Jake on his cell phone.

"Yes, he came over here. He told me that you were going to hurt Cassie. He also doesn't believe in the curse….No, he didn't see Cassie. I made sure that she wouldn't speak to him at the dance…fine…fine. We can talk about it tonight. Meet you at the old house."

I heard all that I needed to hear and decided to get to the old house first and wait for their meeting. I needed to know what was going on here if I ever wanted to get Cassie back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spellbound**

**Chapter 3 – Adam's Perspective**

I ran next door and knocked lightly on the backdoor. Cassie opens it cautiously. "What do you want, Adam?"

I don't have a lot of time. I see that she is in pajama pants and a little green tank top. I allow myself a moment to admire her before I force my mind back to the present. "We need to go now. I am going to prove to you that your dad and Jake are messing with you. Get your coat."

She grabs her coat and we are running across town and out to the old house. We have to get there before Jake and Blackwell. We get into the house and hurry into the basement. We find a big table that is surrounded by woodwork and cloth to hide under. We wait in silence and then we hear the footsteps.

"What is going on Blackwell? Are you after Cassie's magic?"

"I told you, Jake. I needed Adam and Cassie to break up. He is no good for her dark magic. He wants her to bottle it up and not use it. She needs to use it. It only makes her more powerful. The more she uses it the more powerful she will become. The more she uses it the more she will forget about that loser."

"But won't black magic hurt her?"

"No, it will help all of us. She will be able to get what is left of my circle their magic back."

"You spelled that potion we used on Cassie and Adam. Why do you need magic?"

"Because I am limited. Cassie is more powerful than I ever was. She was wasting her energy on that Conant kid…the same way Amelia was wasting hers on Ethan."

"Why does she need to be in the dark about this?" Jake doesn't understand why they have to shut Cassie out of the plan.

Blackwell sounds angry. "Jake, do you really think it is wise to tell her that we ruined her relationship with Adam? That the curse was fake."

"The curse was fake?" Jake sounds surprised.

"Of course it was fake!"

"Well, what if Cassie remembers she loves Adam?"

"She won't, as long as they don't kiss. That is why it is imperative that you move in quickly. If she kisses you, then it will be even harder for her to remember what she had with Conant. You need to understand. This spell will only work if she falls for you. If she is single maybe she will kiss Adam again and then this was all for nothing."

"So, true love's kiss will break the spell?" Jake says it sarcastically.

"Yes, so get back there and do your job. Take her out tomorrow night and make your relationship work."

"I just want what is best for Cassie."

"Trust me, this is it."

Cassie looks at me in shock. I stare into her eyes and can think about nothing but kissing her. Jake and Blackwell leave the house, but Cassie and I don't move. She is staring at me. Her breathing is labored and she looks scared and confused. Finally, after five minutes of silence I reach out and touch her cheek. All our energy is still there and connects powerfully.

Cassie reaches up and traces my cheek as well. "They have been using me. They took away my feelings so my father could get his magic back."

I lean closer to her and our foreheads are touching. "Kiss me, Cassie Blake. Kiss me and remember everything they have taken from you."

She doesn't hesitate and leans in to me. We kiss slowly at first and then passionately. She is kissing me just as eagerly as I am kissing her. After a few minutes, she pulls away and I can see that she remembers everything. I see the old Cassie in her eyes.

"I remember Adam. I love you. I am so sorry."

She hugs me tightly and I crush her against me. "None of this is your fault."

"Oh Adam, what are we going to do?"

"For now, we are going to pretend you still can't stand me."

She looks at me confused. "What? Why?"

"Because we need to plan this very carefully. If we move too quickly they will just do another kind of spell. Can we keep us secret for now?"

She nods. "Yes."

I smile at her. "I guess I will be sneaking over for some time alone with you in the middle of the night."

She grins at me. "I will give you a key."

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spellbound**

**Chapter 4 – Adam's Perspective**

I am so glad that Cassie remembers everything about me. She even gave me a key to her house. We had to be very careful for a very long time so no one gets suspicious. There is something exciting about sneaking around together. I am glad I have my Cassie back, now I just need to find a way to stop Blackwell and Jake so we can stay together.

I step up to her house and let myself in. It is midnight and I want to make sure I am not seen. I hadn't seen Cassie since last night. I was anxious to see her, to kiss her, to reassure her. Cassie was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. When I entered she sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to me. I spared a quick glance at the window and saw that she had drawn the curtains closed so Jake couldn't see in to her room.

I sit down next to her and see that she is shaking. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

She looks down at her hands. "Jake wants to take me out tomorrow night. He kissed me goodnight and I had to act like I wanted to kiss him. I just…I just don't know how I will get through an entire evening like that. I am scared of him now, Adam. He is just as bad as my father."

I don't believe that Jake would ever actually hurt Cassie. I believe he cares for her, and is misguided by Cassie's evil father. But I am not here to defend Jake and I am not going to. He should be able to see how wrong he is and be able to see what I see, that messing with her head like this is wrong.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this. We will figure something out. I promise. We will try to come up with a reason why you can't go out."

She smiles at me and I lean my forehead against hers. "I will do anything to protect you, Cassie. Anything." I lean in and capture her lips. We kiss slowly as I thoroughly explore her mouth. We lie down on the bed and I get lost in the moment. We are kissing and undressing one another. It is an incredible experience. This is the second time I make love to Cassie Blake. I am never going to let her go again and no one will ever come between us again.

**I know this is short, but next chapter will be Cassie trying to avoid Jake if I can get up the motivation to work on it. Please review and let me know if you are interested in this story continuing, otherwise I will probably finish it quickly. I have not had a lot of interest in this story, but a ton of interest in another story I am working on. Thanks for reading and please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5 – Cassie's POV**

It has been four days since Adam and I started sneaking around to be together. I had managed to avoid Jake for four days. The first two days I told him I just wasn't ready for a new relationship yet. The third day I didn't leave the house all day. Adam stayed with me all day. We talked, made up out, enjoyed the day in secrecy together with no one the wiser. The fourth day, I promised Jake that I would go out with him that night. Adam and I had agreed that it would be best if I quit avoiding him because then my father and Jake were going to be suspicious. I was anxious about the night's events and terrified to be alone with Jake. Adam comforted me by saying he was going to be following us. It would not even be that off if he was caught spying on us because Jake knew how he felt about me anyway. However, I had to pretend to be indifferent to Adam and I was worried I would not be able to pull that off.

I was terrified of what they wanted to do with me. What did my father want me to use my black magic for? How was I supposed to get him his powers back? Why was he lying to me? Why didn't he just tell me the truth of the matter? I would have helped him. No, something else was up and I needed to know what it was.

I showered quickly and changed into a short black dress with spaghetti straps and wore strappy sandals. I left my hair down and curly and applied make up. If I was being honest, I was making myself look nice for Adam. He was watching me prepare for my date with Jake. He was overcome with jealousy when I slipped on the dress. He watched me with desire filled eyes as I did my hair and pulled on my heels.

I gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and he whispered in my ear. His voice was low, deep, and sexy in my ear. "Tonight, I get to take off that dress."

I liked the sound of that. "Tonight." I whispered back. Then I sat down on the bed anxiously. "What do I do if he wants to kiss me goodnight or at some point during the date?"

Adam looks at me and I see the jealousy is still front and center in his eyes. "Then you kiss him."

I feel anxiety set in. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Adam wrapped his hands around mine and sat down as close to me as he could. "That's easy, Cass. Pretend it is me."

I could do that. If I could do that, then I could pull this off. I could do this.

A slight knock on the door startles me to the present. "Good luck," Adam whispered before giving me a tender kiss and heading out the back door. I waited a moment and then plastered a smile on my face as I let Jake into my house.

His eyes drank me in and I was starting to feel uncomfortable in front of him. "Cassie, you look amazing."

I smiled at his compliment. "Thank you. You look nice too."

He took my hand in his. It felt warm and familiar, but I was uncomfortable with it. I tried to imagine it was Adam and it made it a little more bearable.

He took me down to the Boardwalk and we had dinner at a little Bistro before we took a walk around the old shipyard.

"Remember when we were here last?"

I nod. "I found out my father was alive."

He steps closer to me. "You also told me you had feelings for me."

I remembered. I did. I deeply cared for him at that time. I still cared for him now, but I didn't trust him. I was upset that he had been lying to me. He seems to want to say something, but is floundering.

"Cassie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Jake?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I used magic on you at the dance. I helped you forget your feelings for Adam."

I am taken aback. He is telling me the truth. "Why are you admitting this to me?"

He takes a step closer to me and touches my cheek gently and I don't pull away. "Because I know you still love him. It is written all over your face. So, whatever I did, your magic was obviously stronger than mine. I just want you to know why I did it. Your father told me you were in danger if you stayed with Adam. I believed him. I still do. Conant is no good for you. I am."

I pushed away from him and started to walk away. My head was achy and I felt dizzy. Jake turned me to face him. "Kiss me, Cassie. I won't ask you to do it again if you don't want to, but I want you to kiss me. Realize you do actually care for me. Understand that I have feelings for you. I want you to know that I am in love with you."

His words are slurring together in my head. Something is happening to me. I feel as though I can sense that Adam is in danger. I remember what Adam told me. Play along with him. Pretend he is me. I nod my head. "You can kiss me, Jake."

He looks at me with eyes filled with lust and claims me at once. He puts his hands on my face and he kisses me with fiery insistence. I kiss him back trying to imagine Adam, but Jake kisses me in a different way. I feel myself falling apart at the seams as I try to hold on to consciousness. What is happening to me? I feel everything blurring in my mind and I can no longer recall anything or anyone as I pull away from Jake. What am I doing here?

He holds onto me and I vaguely hear his voice through the ringing in my ears. "You can't fight our destiny, Cassie. You just sealed our destiny with that kiss."

I remember thinking about my soulmate, my love…Adam. I remember the name and his face, but I am falling into blackness. Adam…Adam…Adam…I repeat in my head over and over so I won't forget my love. What was happening to me? I feel Jake pull me up into his strong arms to carry me as the blackness wins out and I sink into oblivion.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thank you for the reviews last time! If I keep getting reviews I will keep writing this story. Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6 – Jake's POV**

I caught Cassie as she fell into my arms. She was unconscious. I smiled. It had worked. Just like Blackwell said it would work. I could tell when Cassie was blowing me off that she was still in love with that waste of space Conant. I needed to get to her before Adam could convince her to be with him. Blackwell assured me that one kiss would change everything after I set up the rest. I poured the potion into her drink at dinner. I lured her out to the boatyard away from everyone else. Now, I had to finish the spell, but it had to be back at her house.

I carried her into her house and up to her bedroom. I laid her gently on her bed. I got out my bag I had stashed in front of the house before the date and set everything up. I got out all the candles and lit them around the room. Cassie was starting to stir and then she opened her eyes and looked at me in terror. She immediately brought her hands up to her head and groaned. I hated to see her in pain, but she had to endure this. Just a little while longer.

"This night is going to be very special, Cassie. You and I are going to become soulmates."

She looks at me with wide eyes as tears drip down her cheeks. "Adam is my soulmate."

I fight the anger I feel. "That won't be true after tonight. All I need now is some of your blood. I need to mingle it with some of my blood and then complete the spell."

She shrinks back against the pillows and then tries to get up to run. She is shaky though and dizzy so she doesn't get very far.

"You won't be able to use any of your magic right now. I put something in your drink at dinner. When you kissed me, you activated it."

She is crying and I feel pain in my chest. "Don't you see, Cassie? This is for the best. Adam is bad for you. You can't be with him. If you don't feel tied to him any further by the power of destiny then you and I can have a chance."

"Jake, please…" she is begging me and she is laying on the floor with her hand reached out to me. I help her up carefully and gently set her back on the bed.

This spell will take ten minutes and then you won't remember Adam at all. You won't remember his name or any of the times you were both together. He will cease to exist for you. Unfortunately for Adam, he will always love you. Always. As a result of this spell, his feelings will intensify beyond belief. He will never be happy."

She is crying and I realize I got a little carried away. I hate Conant, but she loves him. Well, she loves him for now. "Jake, why would you want to make me love you? It won't be me in love with you just a spell you put over me."

"See, Cassie that is where you are wrong. This spell is permanent. It is irrevocable. There is no counter spell. I have disabled your black magic so it cannot fight this spell. I will finish this spell and then you and I will have our first romantic night together."

Panic fills her eyes as she again tries to stand up. She makes it farther this time before she falls onto the floor as sobs overtake her. "Don't do this, Jake. Please don't do this."

I ignore her cries. They hurt me. I cut my palm and drip blood into one of the jars. She is watching me, but still trying to pull herself to the door. "ADAM!" She screams out and I race over to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"I guess we are going to do this the hard way." I shove her back towards the bed and I hold her down as I cut the palm of her hand. She cries out and instead of making me feel pain the cry is pleasurable…knowing very soon she will want me and only me…forever. I put her blood into the same jar. Then I carefully bandage her hand and place a gentle kiss on it. She pulls her hand away from me in disgust.

I had some other things to the jar and then I murmur the chant that Blackwell taught me. After that, I walk over to Cassie and pour some of the mixture into another jar. I push her back onto the bed and hold out one of the jars for her. "Drink." I tell her.

She refuses shaking her head. I sigh in frustration. "Please drink this willingly. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She pushes me away and screams for Adam again. I clamp my hand over her mouth in anger. "That will be the last time you scream for Conant. You are going to drink every drop of this or I am going to pour it down your throat myself."

"Over my dead body." I turn at the sound of his voice at the door.

**What do you think? Who is coming to Cassie's rescue? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thank you for the reviews last time! If I keep getting reviews I will keep writing this story. Thank you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Chapter 7 – Cassie's POV**

He ignores my cries. He cut his palm and I watch in horror as his blood drips into one of the jars. I need to get away. I pull myself away from him and closer to the door. "ADAM!" I scream out and he races over to me and clamps his hand over my mouth.

"I guess we are going to do this the hard way." He whispers in my ear before shoving me back towards the bed and holding me down. I cry out in pain as I feel the knife slice through my sensitive flesh on my hand. He puts my blood into the same jar. Then he carefully bandages my hand and places a gentle kiss in it trying to pretend he isn't the monster I know he is. I pull my hand away from him in disgust. I don't want him to touch me. Ever.

He adds some other things to the jar and then he murmurs a chant of some sort that I had never heard before. I just keep praying for Adam to come over. I know he said he was coming over tonight. He wanted to see me tonight. He walks over to the bed and hands me a jar filled with our blood and whatever else he put in there.

"Drink." He says forcibly. There is nothing he can say that will get me to drink that willingly.

I refuse and shake my head while he sighs at me in frustration. "Please drink this willingly. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

I push him away and scream for Adam again. He forces his hand over my mouth roughly. "That will be the last time you scream for Conant. You are going to drink every drop of this or I am going to pour it down your throat myself." I feel terror overcome my entire being.

"Over my dead body." That voice fills me with hope. It fills me with relief. I see Adam standing in the doorway with rage radiating over his entire body. I can tell by the look on his face that he has heard enough. He knows somewhat what is going on here.

"Get lost, Conant." Jake yells at him.

Adam steps further into the room and walks right to Jake. "Never. I am not going to let you hurt her."

Jake pick up a knife. I try to stand but my head is still cloudy as I sink back onto the bed. Adam looks at me in concern.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Well, after she kissed me my spell started working. She will be like that until I complete the spell tonight. You may as well kiss your soulmate goodbye, Conant. After tonight, she will be my soulmate."

Adam looks at him in terror. I can see he is putting everything together.

"Blackwell gave me the permanent spell. Once she drinks this vial that has my blood and her blood linked together. She will be linked to me forever as my soulmate. She won't even remember your name."

I see tears in Adam's eyes and I am crying too. I will not do this. Adam tries to get closer to me, but Jake gets in his way and holds out the knife. Jake is so strong he could kill Adam at any moment.

Adam doesn't seem to think of his own survival because he tackles Jake to the ground. "Run, Cassie!" He shouts at me. I want to, I do. I want to run and get help, but my body won't cooperate. My legs shake so badly when I stand that I collapse on the floor.

Adam and Jake struggle for a long time, but eventually Jake gets the upper hand and gets the knife up to Adam's throat.

"NO!" I cry out and try to stand. The world fades in and out around me and I feel the urge to vomit.

"You have a choice, Cassie. Either you drink the vial or Adam dies. It is your choice."

I plead. "Please, Jake. Please don't make me do this. I love him."

He looks frustrated. "No, you only think you do. You only love him because you think he is your soulmate. I can be your soul mate, Cassie. But it is your choice. You can either drink that vial so Adam can live his life or you can refuse and I will kill him here. Either way, you will not get to be with him.

Tears blur my vision. I walk closer to them on shaky legs. "Can I kiss him goodbye before I drink?"

Adam stares at me in horror and tears run down his cheeks. "Cassie, NO! You can't do it! You will be bound to him forever, do you understand that? Forever! I would rather die than see you as a slave to him!"

I cannot let Adam die for me. I know that if Jake kills Adam he will still find a way to make me drink anyway. At least if I drink it, Adam has a chance at life.

Jake holds Adams arms behind his back and I reach up and stroke his face, wiping away his tears. "I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you, Cass. So, so much." He whispers back in a voice full of pain. "Please don't do this."

I don't answer him. I lean in to him and kiss him. At first it is going to be a short kiss goodbye, but then I deepen it and we are kissing passionately. I am not sure how long we kiss before Jake pulls us apart roughly.

"That's enough of that. Cassie, when you are ready love?"

I feel my skin crawl, but I don't know how else to save Adam. "I love you." I tell him again. I need to say it again and again before I don't remember how much I love him.

"Cassie, no! Please. Don't do it."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I can't let him kill you. Live your life, Adam. Forget about me."

"NO!"

I look at him long and hard one last time before I bring the bottle to my lips to drink…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What do you think will happen next? What do you hope happens? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**What do you think? Who is coming to Cassie's rescue? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thank you for the reviews last time! If I keep getting reviews I will keep writing this story. Thank you **


	8. Chapter 8

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Chapter 8 – Adam's POV**

I hear her scream before I am even inside the house. I race up the stairs taking them two at a time. I see Jake holding her down on her bed with his hand over her mouth. "That will be the last time you scream for Conant. You are going to drink every drop of this or I am going to pour it down your throat myself." Jake tells her. I am filled with an overwhelming rage.

"Over my dead body." My voice is loud and deadly. I have heard more than enough. I have no idea what he wants her to drink, but it must be something bad. Why did I leave her alone with him tonight?

"Get lost, Conant." Jake yells at me.

I step further into the room and walk right up to Jake. "Never. I am not going to let you hurt her." My voice is eerily calm, controlled. I am going to kill Jake if he touches her that way again. Cassie looked so terrified.

Jake pick up a knife. I see Cassie try to stand but then sinks back onto the bed. Concern fills me. What has he done to her already?

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yell at him.

"Well, after she kissed me my spell started working. She will be like that until I complete the spell tonight. You may as well kiss your soulmate goodbye, Conant. After tonight, she will be my soulmate."

My anger slips and fear replaces it. I remember telling Cassie to play along with Jake and to kiss him if it came to that. I feel hot jealousy course through my body, but more than that…I am terrified that Jake's spell could work. What would I do without Cassie by my side? Could Jake really do what he said he is doing? Could Cassie really no longer be connected to me? That didn't make any sense…we were written in the stars. Jake couldn't change that. Could he?

"Blackwell gave me the permanent spell. Once she drinks this vial that has my blood and her blood linked together. She will be linked to me forever as my soulmate. She won't even remember your name."

Tears fill my eyes. I see Cassie crying as well. I will not let this happen. I will not let Jake do this to her. I will save her somehow. I try to inch closer to Cassie, but Jake gets in my way and holds out the knife. I should be afraid of Jake, but I am not. I am more worried for Cassie…for her life…for our destiny.

Just thinking of Cassie being enslaved to this terrorist causes my body to shake with rage and I launch myself at Jake, catching him by surprise.

"Run, Cassie!" I shout at her. Even though I know she probably can't because of the spell. I see her collapse on the floor because of her shaky legs.

I struggle with Jake for a while, but I am simply overpowered by him. He gets his arms around my neck and holds a knife to my throat, standing behind me.

"NO!" Cassie cries out and tries to stand. Panic fills my body. Concern for Cassie outweighs the concern I have for myself.

"You have a choice, Cassie. Either you drink the vial or Adam dies. It is your choice."

She tries pleading with this monster. "Please, Jake. Please don't make me do this. I love him."

He looks frustrated. "No, you only think you do. You only love him because you think he is your soulmate. I can be your soul mate, Cassie. But it is your choice. You can either drink that vial so Adam can live his life or you can refuse and I will kill him here. Either way, you will not get to be with him."

Pain fills me and I hate to hear her begging him to spare me. I don't care if I die as long as she can get away from here and away from Jake. I cannot imagine my future without her in it. If she no longer loves me and is forced to love Jake then I would rather be dead than have to witness that.

She walks closer to me and tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Can I kiss him goodbye before I drink?"

I cannot stop the tears that fall onto my cheeks. I cannot let her do this. I can't. "Cassie, NO! You can't do it! You will be bound to him forever, do you understand that? Forever! I would rather die than see you as a slave to him!"

Even as I say the words I know they won't change anything. She does not want to drink it, but she will to save my life. She will save me and then force herself to drink the vile liquid that will force her to be with Jake for her entire life. I feel sick. Truly sick.

Jake holds my arms behind my back and Cassie reaches up and strokes my face, wiping away my tears. "I love you." She whispers to me. I long to be able to wipe away her tears. To comfort her. Protect her. Love her. Forever is what I want with Cassie, not this. Never this.

"I love you, Cass. So, so much." I whisper back in a voice full of pain. "Please don't do this." I know begging her is futile, but I have to try everything to get her to rethink this even though I know she won't. I wouldn't if the situation were reversed. I would do anything to save her life. Anything.

She leans in to kiss me gently. At first it is going to be a short kiss goodbye, but then she deepens it and we are kissing passionately. This kiss is nowhere near long enough before Jake pulls me back forcefully grumbling under his breath.

"That's enough of that. Cassie, when you are ready love?" It physically wounds me to hear him call her that.

She looks to me one more time. "I love you." It's as if she needs to tell me as many times as she can before she can no longer tell me anymore.

"Cassie, no! Please. Don't do it." I whimper one last time.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I can't let him kill you. Live your life, Adam. Forget about me."

"NO!" I want to stop her. I love her so much. I cannot let her do this. I start to struggle in Jake's arms and he holds me even tighter and presses the knife back against my neck sharply causing Cassie's to gasp. Her resolve has formed. She is going to drink it. I am going to lose her.

I look at her to see that her eyes are fixed on mine as well. She brings the bottle up to her lips to drink the liquid. I feel Jake loosen his grip on me in anticipation of having Cassie all to himself. I take advantage and push him away. The knife clips my throat. I feel a small stab of pain, but ignore it. I race to Cassie and I knock her down before she can drink the contents of the bottle. I pull the bottle out of her fingers and throw it across the room causing the bottle to break into dozens of tiny pieces.

Almost as soon as the bottle breaks, Cassie seems to come back to me. Her lethargy and weakness seems to fade from her limbs. She is herself again. I feel her energy back in the room and I feel the rage she is feeling fuel her body.

She holds my hand tightly in hers and we stand together. She looks at me lovingly before letting go of my hand to turn on Jake with more rage than I have ever seen her display. Jake looks at her and fear fills his gaze.

What is she going to do to him? If she tries to kill him, will I stop her? No, I decide quickly. I won't stop him. I could care less about him.

I see Cassie's eyes narrow and feel a wind flow through the room. Cassie's hair whips around her face and I have never seen her look more beautiful…more deadly too.

To be continued…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What do you think will happen next? What do you hope happens? Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**What do you think? Who is coming to Cassie's rescue? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Thank you for the reviews last time! If I keep getting reviews I will keep writing this story. Thank you **


	9. Chapter 9

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Chapter 9 – Cassie's POV**

Anger. That is what I feel. Hot, fiery anger. I cannot think about anything else. I want to destroy Jake. I used to care about him so much and now I want to destroy him. He is so different from the man I thought he was. I feel the wind whip through my hair and tear at my face. I must have caused the wind in my anger.

Jake is cowering in fear, but he still tries to reach out to me. "Cassie, you need to let me complete this spell. You need to forget about Conant. He is holding you back. He is making you less than who you are. I don't want to hurt you. I care about you."

No, he doesn't. If he does, then it is severely misguided. If he truly cared about me, would he have done this to me?

"You don't care about me, Jake. You were going to force me to love you…to be attached to you. That wouldn't really have been me, Jake." Tears stand out in my eyes. I am angry, but I am sad too. I trusted Jake. I didn't think he would hurt me.

"Cassie, stop." I turn towards the door and see my father come into the room.

I turn to him and I feel Jake stand behind me and pull me against him. I try to pull away but I can't. My father, he is holding me there somehow. Adam moves to grab me and my father holds out his arm and Adam is pushed against the wall.

"ADAM!" I scream out and Jake brings his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"My dear Cassie, I suggest you listen to your friend here. I need you focusing all your black magic to help me…to help you become what you are destined to be. You are destined to be the most powerful witch I have ever known. You cannot embrace that power if you hold on to Adam. Do you understand that? If you are with him, then you will never be able to recognize your true potential as a witch."

Does he really think this matters to me? He doesn't know me at all. I look to Adam who is being held against the wall by an unseen force. "I don't care about my power. I love Adam. I want Adam!" I scream at him and he shrugs his shoulders at me as if it doesn't matter.

He approaches Adam and I try to move away from Jake, but I cannot move away from Jake. I must be weak from the spell because I cannot summon any magic either. "Adam will be your downfall my daughter, just as his worthless father was for your mother! She had so much potential and she threw it all away on Ethan! You will work with me or I will end him."

"NO!" I scream and then turn to face Jake. "Please Jake, please. Help me! Don't let this happen. I cannot do this! I will do anything you want, just please don't let him hurt Adam." I can see that my tears have affected him.

He steps forward and pushes me behind him. "Let him go."

My father looks at him in amusement. "Excuse me?"

Jake is angry. "I said, let him go! We don't need him. Cassie will help you."

He shakes his head. "I don't want her with Conant. He is a waste. Just like his father."

"She won't be with him! She will be with me!"

I look at Jake in shock and he turns to face me. "Trust me." He whispers. Trust him? Is he crazy? But what other choice do I have at this point?

My father steps closer to us and away from Adam. "Is that true Cassie? Are you willing to finish the spell?"

I look at Adam who is staring at me in panic and I look down at my feet. "Yes." I whisper.

"So be it. I am going back to the old house. Bring her when she is done."

He gives Adam one more look before walking out of the room. As soon as he is gone, I run to Adam and throw my arms around him.

Jake clears his throat and Adam pushes me behind him to protect me.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I…I think he spelled me. I was acting crazy. Please forgive me."

"Why should she?" Adam yells out.

"Because I am going to help the circle end Blackwell."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know this is short, but I haven't had much time lately. I knew I needed to update though. Do you like it still? Hate it? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**Please read and review. Thank you! Reviews make me write faster!**

**Chapter 10 – Cassie's POV**

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I…I think he spelled me. I was acting crazy. Please forgive me." Jake blurts out.

"Why should she?" Adam yells out.

"Because I am going to help the circle end Blackwell."

That gets my attention. I glance up at Jake. "How?" I ask him.

"Cassie, you have incredible dark magic and I have solo magic. Together we can bring him down. He does not have all the power now. He needs you so he can get his black magic back. We need to kill him and we need to do it now."

I swallow hard at the lump in my throat. I know that John is not the best man in the world, but he is my father. He is the only real family I have left that is sane. I don't want to be responsible for his death, but I know that if I want to protect Adam, Jake, and everyone else from Blackwell that I must do it and now.

I nod at Jake and Adam takes my hand in his. "Count me in as well."

Jake is about to argue when I raise my eyebrow at him he decides to be quiet.

He knows better than to argue with me anymore. I know that Blackwell played with his head, but I am still not ready to forgive him yet.

We are going to end John Blackwell. I know it is not going to be easy for me to take him out, but I have to do it. I have to protect Adam. My soulmate.

Jake, Adam, and I are getting ready to go out to the abandoned house to completely strip Blackwell of his power. Jake claims to know a spell. Adam does not believe him, but I have to. I know Jake cares for me…and I know that I have to trust him with this.

Adam stops on the stairs in front of me shielding me with his body and Jake also steps in front of me on the stairs. I see my father standing in the doorway.

"Going somewhere with my daughter, boys?" He asks in a condescending tone.

I don't know what to say to him and Adam speaks up. "You stay away from Cassie."

My father smiles at him and then I watch as both Adam and Jake fly through the air and land on the floor. Jake is unconscious. Pain radiates all through my head, blinding me. I feel a rag pushed over my face as I try to fight it, but it is too late. I succumb to the blackness. The last thing I hear is Adam's scream before I completely fade into darkness.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I know this is short, but I haven't had much time lately. I knew I needed to update though. Do you like it still? Hate it? Please review! Let me know if you want to know what happens next! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle…just borrowing them for a fun story for entertainment's sake.**

**So sorry it took me so long to post! Please read and review. Thank you! Reviews make me write faster! So sad they cancelled the series! This is the last chapter of this fanfiction story. I want to write another really long one that would pick up where the series left off and include all of the characters and help to bring them to some sort of end result. If you are interested please let me know in the review section of this story. If I get enough interest, I will write the story. Thank you for all your support! **

**Chapter 11 – Cassie's POV**

I wake up and I am surrounded by blackness. Panic fuels my body and I feel weighted down. I am lying on the ground in some kind of room, but I can't move.

Why can't I move? What is going on here? I hear a groan and I crawl across the floor. Jake is lying there and he is still unconscious groaning in his sleep.

"Adam?" I whisper looking around.

"Cassie?" I hear him whisper back across the room. I crawl over to him and I can make him out just barely in the darkness.

"Cassie, are you okay?" He asks me.

"Of course I am okay. What about you?"

"I've been better." He tells me.

I look at his arm and see big cuts down his right arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Adam shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't remember anything after you passed out. I don't know what else happened to me."

He reaches up and cups my cheek in his hands. "I thought I had lost you. I am never going to let you go." He leans into me and I meet him halfway in a scorching kiss. His tongue invades my mouth and I open my mouth wider to grant him access. I feel power fuel my entire body as I am caught up in my passionate embrace with Adam.

Adam's passion for me makes me stronger. I have always known he is my soul mate. Deep down I always believed that even when Jake and my father tried to make me forget. I loved him. We are stronger together than we have ever been apart.

I break away to tell him this and I hear the door slide open. "Trust me." I whisper to Adam and he nods at me. I grasp his hand tightly in my own and feel the electricity flowing through my body. My power and his power are connected right now. I don't know what I did, but Adam is as strong as I am. I watch him as he gazes at me in wonder feeling the power lace through his entire body.

A blinding light forces us to look at Blackwell standing in the doorway. "Cassie, it is time my daughter. Time to embrace your destiny. It is time for you to become what you were born to be."

His voice is chilling and cold, but I see his eyes. He truly believes this is what will be best for me and it just proves that this man has never been my father. He has never really loved me…not really. I missed my mom. She understood me. Now I know that Adam also understands me.

"No." I tell him and he looks at me startled.

"No?"

I stand up and Adam stands with me. We are still holding hands and our power is intense and consuming. We can defeat him. Now I have no doubt that we can destroy him now.

"You have no power over me anymore. I know now why you wanted to keep Adam and I apart. Was it the same with my mother and Ethan?"

Blackwell looks at me and fear fills his eyes as he gazes at mine and Adam's entwined hands.

"How did you know?"

I shake my head at him, fury plain in my eyes. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is what is going to happen. I am going to strip you of your power."

He laughs then…really laughs at me.

"You can't do that. You don't know the spell."

He is right. I don't know the spell, but I am hoping it will come to me like it did with Adam and I sharing power.

"She might not know the spell, but I do."

Jake. Jake stands up and walks over to stand beside Adam and I.

"No." Blackwell whispers.

"Repeat after me both of you." Jake demands. He speaks a phrase and we repeat it. We keep repeating it. Blackwell falls to his knees screaming, but his screams are getting quieter and quieter. I see his power draining from his features. I feel it flowing into my body. I feel so much more powerful and Adam is receiving that same power.

When the spell is complete, Blackwell is no longer breathing. He is dead. I should feel some sadness, but I don't. I feel nothing for him just like my mother felt when she left him. I can feel that inside of me now. She did not love him. She feared him and what he would do to Ethan. She fled because she could not stand to be with him and didn't want to put Ethan in danger as well. I would need to tell Ethan all of this so he would know my mother really loved him.

Adam lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around me. I look over my shoulder at Jake. He is looking at me with such a sad expression. "I'm so sorry, Cassie." He looks so sincere that I can't hold it against him. My father played him as well.

"I forgive you, Jake. We are all going to be okay now."

Adam pulls away and kisses me making me breathless. His eyes are filled with joy and love. "I still feel that power in me, Cassie. I feel your emotions through the power."

"I feel yours, too." I tell him.

"Only soul mates share that intimate connection and sharing of power." Jake says quietly.

I nod at him and so does Adam. We know we are soul mates. We are written in the stars and I cannot wait to spend every single moment of the rest of my life with him. We have lived through this evil time with my father and now we could concentrate on being together.

"I love you." Adam tells me.

"I know, I love you, too."

**The End**

**I know this is short, but I wanted to conclude it to focus on another story idea I have. I want to pick up where the television show left off and include all the characters in it. It would involve the entire circle. What do you think? Would anyone read it? Please review and let me know. If I get enough interest I will write it.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
